A Little Promise
by Shiki Raven-Sakuraii
Summary: "Ulang tahunmu nanti, kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" akhirnya, bocah raven itulah yang memecah keheningan.    Sementara itu, si pirang yang di tanya malah menampakan wajah bingungnya, "Eh? Mau memberiku hadiah?" /SasuNaru fic/ Collab with Shinju Arissa / RnR


_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto **_© _**Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing :**_

_**chibiSasu x chibiNaru (SasuNaru)**_

_**W A R N I N G :**_

_**Boys Love / Shonen Ai. So.. If You Don't Like, Please Don't Read!**_

_**~OoO~**_

_**Shinju Arissa & Shiki's Present:**_

_**A Little Promise**_

_**~OoO~**_

_**Enjoy ..**_

_**~OoO~**_

Musim Gugur di Konoha, mungkin inilah yang membuat semua orang malas melangahkan kaki mereka keluar dari tempat tinggal. Hanya untuk sekedar menikmati suhu Musim Gugur ini. Namun tidak bagi kedua bocah ini. Mereka terus berjalan dengan santainya, tanpa memperdulikan angin yang berhembus cukup kencang.

Sebut saja sebagai Uchiha Sasuke –bocah raven sotic berumur sepuluh tahun yang kini duduk di bangku kelas empat Sekolah Dasar. Dan Namikaze Naruto -bocah pirang _hyperactive _berumur satu tahun di bawah Sasuke itu kini duduk di bangu kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar.

Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali. Mungkin karena udara yang cukup dingin ini membuat keduanya malas membuka percakapan. Mungkin ..

"Ulang tahunmu nanti, kau mau hadiah apa dariku?" akhirnya, bocah raven itulah yang memecah keheningan.

Sementara itu, si pirang yang di tanya malah menampakan wajah bingungnya, "Eh? Mau memberiku hadiah?" ucap Naruto sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada bocah raven di sebelahnya.

Sasuke mendengus, "Kau pikir aku bercanda, hm?" ucapnya acuh-tak-acuh sambil menatap Naruto balas.

Si pirang hanya tersenyum senang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Aku ingin sesuatu yang di buat oleh Teme-Nii!" ucapnya semangat. Ah, senyuman itulah yang membuat Sasuke tertegun menatap wajah di sampingnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memalingkan wajah dari Naruto, berpura-pura fokus pada jalannya.

"Hn."

"Akh, apa-apaan itu! Teme-Nii akan menepati janji 'kan?" ucap Naruto kesal di barengi dengan gembungan pipi.

"Hn."

"Hei! Ini gak lucu tahu, Teme-Nii! Jawab yang be-"

"Iya. Aku janji, Dobe." Sentakan Naruto terpotong oleh perkataan 'Kakak'-nya barusan. Bukan marah, Naruto malah melebarkan senyumannya. "Hehe …"

_**~OoO~**_

Bocah pirang itu bangun dari tidurnya. Mata biru bulat itu mengerjap berkali-kali, mencoba membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Naruto mencoba mendudukan dirinya. Matanya teralih pada meja tidur di samping kanan ranjangnya. Pukul enam lebih tiga puluh, masih ada waktu untuk bersiap ke Sekolah. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

"Tanggal delapan, dattebayo! Berarti tinggal dua hari lagi?" ucapnya girang. Sebelum akhirnya, ia bergegas menuju kamar mandi, mempersiapkan diri untuk ke Sekolah tanpa perduli ranjangnya yang berantakan.

_O8 October_. Dua hari lagi, sebelum akhirnya hari yang Naruto tunggu.

_**~OoO~**_

Tepat jam satu siang sekolah di bubarkan. Cuaca hari ini yang cukup dingin membuat anak-anak Sekolah Dasar ini merapatkan mantel tebal yang mereka kenakan. Dan seperti biasa, Sasuke dan Naruto –pasti- berjalan beriringan dan pulang bersama. Oh ayolah, jarak kedua rumah mereka bahkan kurang dari lima meter, kenapa tidak? Lagi pula, kedua orang tua mereka pun sudah saling mengenal, otomatis Sasuke dan Naruto selalu bersama sejak kecil.

Mereka terus berjalan seperti biasa; hening. Rasanya keduanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Di lihat dari raut wajah Sasuke yang menatap bocah di sebelahnya dengan tatapan heran. Tampaknya si pirang senang sekali. Entah karena apa, tetap saja membuat Sasuke heran.

"Dobe, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tentu Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan nada cemasnya.

Naruto masih menampakan raut wajah bahagia. "Teme-Nii, kau tahu dua hari lagi hari apa?" Tanya Naruto sedikit malu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Tentu saja. Lusa adalah hari Senin, Dobe" Naruto yang awalnya sangat senang, seketika itu juga ia berhenti berjalan karena mendengar jawaban Sasuke barusan. Memang benar. Tapi bukan itu yang ia harapkan.

Setelah itu, Naruto berlari sangat kencang, meninggalkan Sasuke yang heran dengan tingkah lakunya.

_**~OoO~**_

Seharian ini, Naruto terus mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Kedua orang tuanya pun khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto. Apalagi ketika Sasuke datang bermaksud untuk menemuinya tadi siang. Naruto mengusir Sasuke dengan berteriak lantang. Selama ini, Naruto 'tak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada 'kakak' kesayangannya. Membuat kedua orang tua Naruto semakin cemas.

Malam pun sudah semakin larut. Naruto mencoba menahan air matanya karena mengingat kejadian sepulang Sekolah tadi. Memang benar apa yang di katakan Sasuke; lusa adalah hari Senin. Namun bukan itu yang Naruto maksud. Apakah kakaknya itu sudah benar-benar lupa padanya?

_**~OoO~**_

_10 October_

Naruto menatap miris ke arah kalender. Hari ini tepat hari Ulang Tahunnya, namun ia hanya bisa berbaring di ranjang karena demam tinggi. Jadi dengan terpaksa, ia tidak hadir ke Sekolah.

"Ah, Teme-Nii 'tak menepati janji. Teme-Nii jelek!" rutuk bocah yang hari ini tengah berulang tahun itu.

Pikiran si pirang melayang pada janji Sasuke tempo hari. Sasuke? Sejak kemarin ia mengacuhkan Sasuke yang menjenguk dan menjaganya. Ia masih kesal dengan Sasuke, apalagi si raven selalu menunjukan wajah 'tak bersalah padanya.

Tangan Naruto mengambil kalender yang tergeletak di meja tidur. Tanggal sepuluh Oktober. Ia telah menandainya dengan stabilo berwarna kuning cerah, berharap bahwa ulang tahunnya juga akan cerah. Walaupun Ibu dan Ayahnya telah mengucapkan kata yang sangat Naruto harapkan, tetapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang. Sasuke.

Ia menjatuhkan begitu saja kalender itu ke lantai. "Pembohong." Ucapnya lirih

_**~OoO~**_

Seusai pulang Sekolah dan berganti baju, Sasuke langsung bergegas menuju rumah Naruto. Naruto yang demam tinggi itu membuat Sasuke menjadi paranoid, entah kenapa.

Ia segera masuk ke kamar Naruto. Tentu setelah meminta izin kepada Ibu Naruto. Walaupun rumah ini juga ia anggap sebagai rumah kedua baginya.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke sambil mendudukan dirinya di ranjang tempat Naruto terduduk.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto ketus

Sasuke menghela nafas, "Kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Sasuke lebut.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri, 'kan?" ucap Naruto dengan nada ketusnya lagi.

"Hah~" Sasuke hanya menghela nafas frustasi. Sejak kemarin Naruto bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke pun merasa bingung sendiri karenanya.

Hanya terdengar dentingan jarum jam di kamar milik bocah pirang itu. Sasuke terus memperhatikan Naruto yang entah kapan telah tertidur lelap.

Tidak sengaja mata _Onyx _itu terarah pada sesuatu yang tergeletak di lantai. Tangan pucat sang raven meraih benda itu, pandangannya tertuju pada apa yang tertera di sana. Tanggal sepuluh Oktober, yang telah di tandai dengan stabilo kuning cerah.

'_Aku ingin sesuatu yang di buat oleh Teme-Nii!'_

Ingatannya melayang pada janjinya dengan bocah yang sudah terlelap itu. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang membuat Naruto semarah itu padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa tidak ingat pada janjinya dengan bocah yang telah terlelap itu? Setelah itu, Sasuke segera beranjak dari kamar Naruto.

_**~OoO~**_

Sasuke berlari kearah dapur kediaman Namikaze. Di sana, ia melihat Kushina sedang memasak untuk makan malam. Ia pun ingat apa yang Naruto sukai, dan mencoba untuk membuatnya.

"Kushina-san," panggil Sasuke pada wanita cantik itu. Kushina-Ibu Naruto pun menoleh kearah Sasuke yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Kushina lembut.

Sasuke terlihat ragu untuk sesaat, sembelum akhirnya berkata, "Kushina-san, ajari aku membuat telur gulung,"

Kushina sempat menampakan wajah bingungnya, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Tentu. Memang untuk apa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada Naruto." Ucap Sasuke.

Kushina tersenyum kembali. Setelah itu, di mulailah pelajaran membuat telur gulung.

_**~OoO~**_

Kelopak mata kecoklatan itu akhirnya terbuka. Bocah pirang itu mencoba mendudukan dirinya, bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Ia menatap kearah meja tidurnya, matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang ada di sana. Di piring itu, terdapat telur gulung yang merupakan makanan kesukaannya. Kemudian matanya teralih lagi kearah bocah raven yang duduk di kursi samping ranjangnya dengan senyuman.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Dobe-chan, ini hadiah dariku." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk apa yang ada di meja tidur Naruto. "Semoga cepat sembuh." Kata-kata itu ditutup dengan kecupan hangat di dahi Naruto.

_**~OoO~**_

_**10 tahun kemudian..**_

_**~OoO~**_

Seorang pemuda bermata _Onyx _sedang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Hari ini tepat tanggal duapuluh tiga July, dimana pemuda tampan ini lahir ke Dunia.

Membosankan. Dia hanya dapat diam di kamarnya di hari ulang tahunnya. Ya, karena dia memang sedang 'tak bisa kemana-mana. Kakinya cidera saat bermain _footsal _dua hari yang lalu.

Deringan telfonnya membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Sasuke mangambil _handphone_nya. Ia sangat tahu siapa yang menelfonnya ini.

"Teme. Happy Birth Day, ya." Ucap seseorang yang menelfonnya itu.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat sebelum akhirnya, sambungan telfon itu terputus. Jujur saja, Sasuke sangat kecewa karena hanya mendapat ucapan selamat dari kekasihnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu kamar pemuda raven itu terbuka. Naruto masuk ke kamar Sasuke dengan membawa kotak makan putih bergambar tomat.

"Happy Birth Day, Niichan." Naruto meyerahkan kotak makan berisi nasi goreng dengan banyak tomat itu pada Sasuke. Diakhiri dengan ciuman hangat di pipi porselen Sasuke.

"Niichan, ini adalah ciuman do'a untukmu .. Cepat sembuh ya," ucap Naruto riang.

"Hn."

"Jangan hanya 'Hn' saja, Teme!" geram Naruto karena mendengar jawaban tidak jelas dari 'kakak' tersayangnya itu.

"Kau ingin aku cepat sembuh 'kan, Dobe?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Tentu saja! Kau harus segera bermain _footsal _lagi."

"Melawanmu, hn?"

"Lawan Neji-Senpai dong! Hehe ..."

"Hn."

"Jangan 'Hn' lagi!"

"Suapi aku."

"Eh?" Naruto terheran dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Ck, jangan berpura-pura 'tak mendengar, Dobe."

"Ahaha .. Teme, kau manja," ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Hn."

_**~OoO~**_

_**E N D**_

_**~OoO~**_

Yeah, It's My first fic Collaborating with My Lovely Neechan, _**Shinju Arissa **__a.k.a __** Sweetchuby Nia**__._

Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata/typos. Bahasa yang tidak baku atau yang lain. Semoga Minna-sama suka dengan fic ini. Oh, fic ini sebenarnya Real Story ^^

_**With Love,**_

_**Shinju Arissa and Shiki**_

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
